


how about films

by light_dragonix



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Superheroes, all these friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Железный Человек не дал разрешение на съемку фильма о супергерое, Кибому не пришлось бы так страдать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how about films

**Author's Note:**

> написано на whocaresfest на ресурсе diary.ru

\- Меньше всего на свете я хотел, чтобы про меня сняли такой фильм! – возмущается Ки, выключая телевизор с трейлером «Анимуса». – Ты только посмотри, кто меня играет!  
\- Не всем должно так везти, как Железному Человеку, - улыбается Минхо. – Лет через десять фильм переснимут и найдут кого лучше.  
\- А если не найдут?! – задыхается от возмущения Ки – ну как так, его переживания не воспринимают всерьёз!  
\- Просто надейся, что ты этого уже не увидишь, - и Минхо уходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Эй, ты на что намекаешь?! – кричит спустя пару секунд Ки, переварив сказанное.  
Всё начинается с того, что Железный человек не просто даёт разрешение на съемку фильма о себе, но и задаёт тем самым начало целой эпохе фильмов о супергероях. Были и байопики, и боевики, и романтические комедии, и трешовые ужастики. Изменения не коснулись только порноиндустрии, там уже давно были подобные фильмы. Кибом был бы рад, если бы о нем сняли трехчасовой байопик с томной музыкой, ламповой атмосферой и разбитым сердцем.   
\- Ты же не думаешь, что ты драматичный герой? – спрашивает Минхо, хрустя чипсами, сидя перед телевизором в пятничный вечер - у супергероев тоже бывают рабочие недели, которые заканчиваются в пятницу вечером.   
\- А какой герой, по-твоему? – Кибом ощетинивается, и в его случае это не метафора.   
\- Тупой комедии, Кибом. Очень тупой комедии.  
От встречи головы со стулом Минхо спасает только его сверхбыстрый бег. На пару недель он переезжает жить к Джонхёну.  
Кибом не против и просто романтичной комедии, и чтобы его играл красивый высокий актер с острыми скулами, и девушка была красивая, но студия XFOX планирует снять очередную предысторию очередного яркого героя.   
\- Это значит, что они всё переврут! – говорит Кибом Ухёну по телефону. – Я буду страдающим героем, непонятым обществом и друзьями, и весь такой несчастный спасу еще более несчастную старушку и найду своё призвание в спасении мира.  
\- А разве всё было не так? – спрашивает Ухён, неприкрыто зевая от усталости.   
\- Конечно, нет! То есть, да, но людям знать об этом необязательно, - уже спокойнее отвечает Ки.   
\- Ну, если никто из твоих одноклассников не расскажет, как всё было, можешь надеяться, что фантазии сценаристов хватит на что-нибудь другое.  
Кибом, честно говоря, уже жалеет, что разрешил снимать про себя фильм, учитывая, что он не может влиять на процесс съемки или на кастинг. Минхо его отговаривал, но, увы, у него не вышло.  
\- Плохо старался, - резюмирует Джонхён, когда Минхо ему жалуется. – Ки любит быть в центре внимания, ты тут беспомощен.  
\- Скорее, бесполезен. Но ты меня приободрил, спасибо.  
\- Что я тебе говорил? – спрашивает Минхо, когда Ки начинает ныть, что его не устраивает актерский состав. – Я тебя предупреждал.   
\- Замолчи, и без тебя тошно.   
Минхо только смеется, когда Ки хлопает дверью.   
Минхо не соглашается на съемки фильма, потому что ему не хочется потом ходить на всяческие мероприятия. А еще он знает, что на его роль возьмут очень красивого актера, - в отличие от Кибома.  
\- Да уж, самолюбия тебе не занимать, - отмечает Джонхён.   
\- Что поделать, когда я такой красивый, - притворно-драматично вздыхает Минхо.  
\- За маской всё равно никто не видит.  
\- Сволочь.  
Джонхён только гаденько хихикает.

Кибом долго не прощает Минхо за эти слова (Джонхён плохой друг и хороший сдавала), и даже грозится выкинуть его вещи в окно.  
\- И будут твои труселя лететь с десятого этажа!  
\- Мне нечего стыдиться. У меня нет леопардовых трусов, как у кое-кого.  
\- Я твой любимый мяч просто сожгу.  
\- Я же сказал, про тебя только тупые сериалы снимать.  
Джонхён качает головой, когда Минхо появляется на пороге его квартиры с чемоданом.

Но на Сеул нападает стая летучих обезьян, и Кибому приходится мириться с Минхо, чтобы не мешать командной работе. И он окончательно прощает все грехи, когда Минхо затаскивает его в проулок между двумя высотками и целует, приподняв маску. Джонхён показательно громко изображает рвотные позывы, пробегая мимо, и после напоминает через коммутатор, что им еще город спасать, вообще-то, если никто не забыл. Кибом, раскрасневшись, язвит и обращается в гигантского кота.  
\- Таким он мне нравится больше, - говорит Джонхён в коммутатор. – Он молчит.  
Минхо смеется, но не отвечает.   
После этого спасения Кибом берет отпуск на месяц, заявив, что у него аллергия на летучих обезьян, и улетает на Гоа с Ухёном, оставляя Минхо дома с собаками.   
\- Мы живём уже третий год вместе, а я всё еще не помню, кто есть кто, - жалуется Минхо Джонхёну в трубку, одним глазом смотря сериал про Хёнсына, повелителя микроволн. – Кажется, черный это Гарсон.  
\- Ты уверен?   
\- Нет.  
Спустя три дня Минхо не выдерживает и звонит Николь, подруге Ки, и просит забрать собак. Она соглашается, это не проблема для неё, и Минхо берет с неё обещание, что она Ки не расскажет.  
\- Когда он узнает, будет жуткий скандал.  
\- Как будто я не научился с ними справляться, - отвечает Минхо.  
Николь пожимает плечами, но ничего больше не говорит, а Минхо переезжает опять к Джонхёну.  
\- Это вообще нормально, что ты живешь на два дома? – спрашивает Джонхён, зажигая ароматическую свечку, настраивая себя на романтичный вечер в компании гитары и сопения Минхо.  
\- Двойная жизнь, две квартиры – по-моему, всё логично, - пожимает плечами Минхо и удобнее сбивает подушку ближе к голове, чтобы шея не затекла. – Опять грустные песни петь будешь?  
\- Кто знает, - говорит Джонхён и принимается напевать песню своего друга Хэсоля. Минхо ему тихо подпевает и думает, что Кибому бы стоило послушать эту песню.  
«Давай будем счастливы, не будем страдать. Давай будем счастливы, просто будем счастливы».  
\- Вам еще не надоело постоянно ругаться и спорить? – спрашивает Джонхён, когда Минхо собирает вещи и возвращается к себе в квартиру.  
\- Однажды ко всему привыкаешь, - говорит Минхо.   
Ки возвращается с Гоа более спокойным и добрым, и даже уже не раздражается, когда видит по телевизору рекламу фильма о себе.   
\- Ты знаешь, а этот актер очень даже ничего, - говорит он Минхо, сидя за кухонным столом и просматривая новости в интернете. Минхо от неожиданности кашляет, поперхнувшись чаем, но не отвечает.  
\- И трейлер в принципе не так уж и плох, - на следующий день говорит Кибом. Минхо снова не реагирует и сильно удивляется.  
\- Думаю, фильм будет даже интереснее сериала про Бистов, - через пару дней отмечает Кибом, поймав серию по телевизору. Минхо даже не удивляется, но не отвечает уже из принципа.  
Кибом взрывается спустя неделю.  
\- Ты так и будешь меня игнорировать!  
\- А вот теперь ты мой Кибом, - говорит Минхо, притягивая возмущенного парня к себе. – Ухён тебе мозги промыл на Гоа?  
\- Неправда! Просто я подумал, что мне нужно измениться.  
\- Не надо, - смеется Минхо. – Как по-твоему, актер, играющий тебя, сойдет на твердую четыре?  
\- Что?! Смеешься? Двойка, не больше, - фыркает Ки и тоже смеется.  
Минхо думает, что пусть это странно – их препирательства и пререкания, их ссоры по пустякам и мелочам, но ему это нравится.  
Ки, кажется, это нравится не меньше – особенно угрозы выбросить что-нибудь в окно.  
\- Надеюсь, однажды ты станешь персонажем ситкома, - не удерживается Минхо.  
Ки в ответ только смеется.


End file.
